Negatives
The Negatives (also known as The Caste of Negatives, Flaws, Absences, or Lacks) are one of the three confirmed castes of entities, alongside The Caste of Emotions and The Caste of Titans. They represent the lack of emotion or a concept in general. Not much is known about them, except that Alex Winter seems to be the first person known to have any knowledge of these entities. They seem to revolve around him and his medication that Dr. Ellis has been giving him. The Negatives first appear in ''A Cry From Winter''. List of Negatives Confirmed Negatives [[Malek|'Malek']] Malek is an interesting figure. He was born into the Caste as The Absence of Hope, and inducted into The Tears as "The Guilted One". Being the Absence of Hope, Malek attached himself to one of Alex Winter's split personalities, Uriel. Malek was later revealed to be the eighth Hethe (typically referred to as The Fragmented Hethe). [[Drakulah|'Drakulah']] Drakulah is known as The Absence of Reality and the Arkn Lord of Self Consciousness. They appear as an entity with a elongated skull mask, but that is the only thing constant about them. They claim to exist within all of Humanity, and have been observed using Lurkers as servants. They are also a part of The Associates. They appear as an antagonist in A Cry From Winter. [[Surge|'Surge']] Surge is The Absence of Fear. He attached himself To Timeline B's James's psyche in order to attack Malek. [[The Twins|'The Twins']] The Twins are two members who are connected as siblings. Ander is the Absence of Love, and the female Silent Sibling. Not much is known about her at this point. Serir is the Absence of Hate, and the male Silent Sibling. He has been seen in The Trials of John, aiding John. [[Persophelus Redgrave|'Persophelus Redgrave']] Persophelus Redgrave is the Absence of Regret, and a corresponding Dekn Lord dealing with the control of .Reality. It is known that he holds a strong hatred for both Malek and LongNose, due to their connections with Humanity. He is also a part of The Persophelums. Possible Negatives 'Taciturn' Taciturn's gender is currently unknown, but they have seen to possess Karl (because of this, they are referred as a "he"). Taciturn has been seen talking with Surge about Malek and Stan, and giving James/Surge information about the Arkn. 'Crest' Crest has appeared as an unidentifiable entity in a female vessel (possibly named Hannah). Surge refers to her as "Toothpaste", which she corrected to be "Crest". She has been seen to try to make peace between Malek, Surge, and Taciturn (in the ACFW video "Even Higher Authorities"). [[Professor Taylor/The Historian|'The Historian']] The Historian first appeared at the same time as Crest. It appeared again, using Professor Taylor as a host. Other Negatives [[The Carver|'The Carver']] Due to its nature, The Carver can be considered a Negative. Gallery Malek.png|Malek Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 12.49.20 PM.png|LongNose redgrave.png|Redgrave Surge.png|Surge The Carver.jpg|The Carver The Lover 2.png|Serir|link=The Twins#Serir Category:Alliances Category:Castes Category:Negatives Category:Universe A Category:Alliances (Universe A)